<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new Years kiss by thoughtfullyyoungduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741060">new Years kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck'>thoughtfullyyoungduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, New Year, New Year's Kiss, aged up to college</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stozier kiss on New Year</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Stozier - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new Years kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan hated parties, with all his being. He disliked a lot of things, like food that wasn’t freshly prepared, or taking a bath, laying in your own filth, but there were only two things Stan hated. The first was being dirty, and the second was going to party’s.</p><p>There was just something about being around people who couldn’t control themselves, drunk on whatever they got their hands on, sweating and grinding against each other. Stan hated people touching him, especially if he didn’t know them. He had learned to accept the touch of his friends, Eddie, Ben and Mike, but outside of them, no one was allowed to touch him. Which is why he hated it, when Richie Tozier appeared in his life for the first time.</p><p>He was loud and made the stupidest jokes, and he never cleaned his side of the dorm he shared with his best friend Bill, but that was fine. It was fine because Stan never came to Richie’s dorm anyway, so he never saw the mess Richie left. It was fine because Richie could genuinely be funny if he wanted to be, and because Stan didn’t hate how loud he was, because that was just his personality, though he was certain that he would be deaf by the time he was 30 thanks to him.</p><p>It wasn’t fine however, because Richie was so touchy.  And that’s what Stan hated. When Eddie invited Bill to his dorm and Richie had joined them, the first thing Richie had done was give him a hug, tilting him up from the ground and twirling him around like he weight nothing. Eddie has instantly froze up, because he knew how much Stan was opposed to strangers touching him, and he said as much to Richie. Richie didn’t seem to care. He apologized, albeit with a smile on his face, but when he went to sit, he squeezed himself next to Stan.</p><p>Stan had scowled at him, but it hadn’t helped anything. It seemed like Richie Tozier wasn’t dented by a lot. Stan asked Richie to not touch him again, and Richie had nodded, but then he completely ignored the request Stan made. To be fair to Richie though, he did make an effort. Every time he noticed that he was being clingy, he would put some distance between them, but then seconds later he forgot again.</p><p>He hated to admit it, but I’m the few short weeks he had known Richie, he actually kind of got attached to his random touches, and to the horrible jokes he made. They managed to pull a smile out of him from time to time, and each time it did, Richie would grin like he had won the lottery.</p><p>Stan walked further into the house, he really wanted to go home, but considering Eddie was around here somewhere, his dorm would be empty, and he did not want to be alone at midnight. It was only eleven pm, so Stan was deciding whether or not he would hide in the bathroom for 50 minutes, before coming out, finding Eddie, Ben and Mike celebrating the new year and then going to his dorm and sleep in. He had plans tomorrow to go to his parents’ house, and though it wasn’t the most fun thing to do, Stan was looking forward to that more than he was to tonight.</p><p>Stan didn’t even know where Eddie had run off too, ever the ball of energy, and he didn’t want to walk through the house to find his other friends. He was wondering if Bill and Richie would be here, or Bev, who was Ben’s girlfriend, who Stan got along with great.</p><p>He was pushing past a group of people, who shot him an angry glare. He paid no mind to them, trudging through, until a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around furiously, already ready to punch whoever thought they had the right to touch him. He faltered when he saw the actual person, who happened to be Richie. He still pulled his arm back though, ignoring the burning that Richie’s touch seem to have left. ‘Hey,’ Richie said with an easy smile on his face.</p><p>‘Are you enjoying the party Stan the man?’</p><p>Stan rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he didn’t mention it as he shrugged. ‘I just got here, are you enjoying it?’</p><p>Richie smirked, and Stan knew that a joke was about to follow. ‘Yeah, but not as much as I had fucking your mom.’</p><p>‘I thought you were too busy banging Eddie’s mom?’ Stan retorted, and he was rewarded with a loud laugh from Richie.</p><p>Stan the man gets off a good one’, Richie laughed while pushing his glasses up further. ‘You want to hang out with us? Since I can’t see spaghetti anywhere near.’ Stan nodded and followed Richie outside without even knowing who ‘us’ were. Richie lead then to where Ben and Bev where and Stan saw Bill and Mike approaching the group aswell. Mike looked completely flustered, and Stan saw that was still bottoming up his shirt. Richie snorted beside him, opening his mouth to say a joke about them, and Stan already could see Bev smirk in anticipation.</p><p>‘Oh wow Mike, did you get attacked by a raccoon or something?’ He asked. Stan laughed, as did the rest of the group. Richie was right, there were scratches all over his neck, and a visible hickey was poking out from underneath his shirt.</p><p>Bill shot Richie a glare, but it wasn’t heartfelt, as Bill was wearing a smirk himself.</p><p>‘Do you want something to drink Stan the man?’ Richie asked, dragging his thoughts back to him. He had thrown his arm around Stan again. Stan’s face went bright red, and he turned his face quickly when he made eye contact with him. Bev looked at him knowingly, as if it was completely obvious that Stan had a little crush on Richie. It was just a small one, nothing to even mentioned, Stan had convinced himself. He ducked under Richie’s arm, walking to stand beside Ben, so he was freed from Beverly’s glance. ‘Yeah sure thank you.’ He said, throwing the baffled guy a polite smile. Richie recovered fast, putting his arms up and recreating the finger gun movement, as he shuffled back into the house. ‘Can you believe he didn’t ask any of us if we wanted a drink?’</p><p>———————————————————-</p><p>Stan was buzzed, and to his surprise he was enjoying the time he was spending at the party. Richie had given him some more drinks, always ready to do whatever Stan asked him too, and now him and Eddie were playing beer pong. Eddie was winning, but Richie didn’t seem to care, he was just having fun laughing with his friends. He made eye contact with Stan and winked before focusing back at the game in hand. Bev moved over to stand beside Stan again.</p><p>‘It’s okay if you like him you know’, she acknowledged, bumping into his shoulder with hers. Stan instantly felt the need to deflect. For his entire life, he had kept his sexuality a secret, from his parents, but also from his friends. The fact that he was so blatantly obvious about his crush freaked him out more than anything. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not into Richie at all.’ Stan snarled at Bev must have noticed that she had overstepped, because she opened her mouth to apologize straight away. Richie came over by the time of them, the game must have ended. He seemed happy and in a good mood, though he took one look at Stan’s face and his eyebrows drew together in worry. ‘What’s up Staniel?’ He asked, his arm wounding around Stan’s hip and pulling him closer to his body.</p><p>Normally, though Stan hated to admit it, he would lean into Richie’s warmth, and enjoy the comfort it brought although it was stifling hot inside the party. This time however, thanks to Bev’s words, he drew back instantly, his hand slapping Richie’s hand of his body, with a loud slap. Richie stepped back surprised, though Stan asked him not to touch him, it had always seemed like a joke to Richie, like they were only playing a game of who could annoy the other the most, Stan had never ever reacted so rudely before. ‘Don’t touch me Richie, I swear to god. People are going to think that we’re gay, and I’m not okay. I hate it when you touch me. I don’t want your disgusting hands on me okay?’ Stan snapped at him. Richie’s eyes widened, and to Stan’s shock, he saw tears spring into Richie’s eyes. He turned quickly, and by the now a whole group of people had turned to watch them. ‘Fine Stanley, I didn’t mean to make you this upset’, Richie murmured out, his voice defeated as he disappeared into the crowed. Stan cursed, placing his drink on the table and taking off after him.</p><p>‘Richie wait’, he called out, but there were so many people he couldn’t keep track of Richie. He glanced at the clock, seeing there were still 10 minutes left before midnight. He messed up, badly. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Richie. He hadn’t wanted to hurt the one person who was so sweet to him. Stan looked around, he had stopped in the kitchen of the house, where a door was situated to lead to the backyard. He wasn’t 100% sure that Richie would be there, but he had no idea where else to look. He walked out with a determent look on his face, stopping in fright when he ran straight  into Richie standing outside.</p><p>Richie barely looked at him, beginning to trudge again when he realized it was Stan he had run into. ‘Richie wait please’, but Richie ignored him. Stan knew he deserved it, but that didn’t mean it gutted any less. ‘Richie just stop. I like you okay’, Stan yelled out, because he could not start the new year with Richie being mad at him. He glanced around nervously, but the people who were scattered around the garden didn’t even side glance at the two of them.</p><p>Richie stopped dead in his tracks, turning around slowly. ‘You like me?’ He conformed, looking Stan straight in his eyes. Stan felt intimidated, gulping, but not backing down. It was too late for that. If Richie didn’t feel the same than maybe Stan could finally get his brain back on track, finally putting his little crush behind him. Richie looked at him up and down, still waiting for his answer. Stan looked down, mumbling out a small yes.</p><p>When he looked back up he could see Richie’s blinding smile, his face absolutely beaming. He stepped closer, not touching Stan, but close to it. Stan shuddered, the warmth radiating from the boy he had a crush on was setting his body alight. ‘Well, it’s a good thing I like you too then isn’t it’, he said, and for a second Stan though Richie was going to kiss him, but instead of that he smirked. Stan looked up him questioningly, and he was worried that Richie was just making a joke about his feelings. In the background, he heard people beginning to count down.</p><p>Ten, nine, eight. He couldn’t hear it anymore once he realized what it was Richie was waiting on. He rolled his eyes frustrated, but Richie stopped the frustration from settling in. ‘I thought you didn’t want me to touch you?’ He asked still smirking. Seven, six, five. ‘Richie, fucking kiss me’, Stan replied, his own lips pulling into a smile. four, three, two. ‘Gladly’, Richie replies smoothly, crouching down to Stan’s height and pressing his lips to his as the clock strikes midnight. Maybe Stan wasn’t opposed to touching people as much as he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to post my tumblr work on here so if you want to talk follow my tumblr under the same name! I posted this on tumblr in January so yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>